


Out

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim spills the beans to Simon.  Number 9 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

Part 11 in the Wet Dream Series (if you're counting ) 

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect, Next?, Questions and Courage 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Out

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"Pack your suitcase, Chief. We're off to Toronto for that damn international policing conference." 

"Canada?" 

"Yep." 

"Both of us?" 

"That's right." 

"But I heard Simon say that you were the only one invited. All expenses paid, wasn't it?" 

"And I went to Simon and told him I wanted to take you." 

"What did he say to that?" 

"He asked me why." 

"Did you tell him why?" 

"I sure as hell did." 

"You didn't." 

"I did." 

"What did you say?" 

"I told him Wednesday is the first anniversary of our becoming lovers and I intend to spend it with you and if he wanted me in Toronto then he had better send you along with me." 

"You didn't." 

"I did." 

"What did he say?" 

"For a while he didn't say anything. Then he said, 'All right, Jim. Take him with you'." 

"And you said . . ." 

"I said 'thank you, Simon'." 

"That's it?!" 

"Not quite." 

"Hah! I didn't think so." 

"As I was getting my jacket on before leaving, he called out from his office." 

"Called out what?" 

"He called, 'Oh, by the way, happy anniversary, Jim,' loud enough for everyone in the room to hear." 

"Shit!" 

"You can say that again." 

"You think he's really pissed about it?" 

"No, I think he just likes to see me squirm. It isn't often Simon Banks gets the better of me, Chief." 

"So, now he knows." 

"Yeah, now he knows." 

"And who else?" 

"No idea, Chief." 

"You mean nobody said anything after that?" 

"Oh, I had all kinds of people asking me what kind of anniversary I was celebrating. I just didn't tell them what they wanted to know." 

"What did you tell them?" 

"That it was personal and none of their business." 

"Shit! You didn't!" 

"Yeah, I know. Thinking about it now, that was kind of dumb, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah. Now they'll be poking their noses into your business and mine trying to find out what you're hiding." 

"So, we deal with it, like I should have done, if I'd had my brain in gear." 

"How?" 

"If anyone asks about you and me, I'll tell them." 

"Tell them what?" 

"That we're lovers and have been for a year." 

"You think we're ready for that?" 

"I think we are, Blair." 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"So pack something classy and we'll do Toronto while we're there." 

"When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon." 

"Does that mean you don't have to go anywhere tonight?" 

"That's right." 

"Then how about we do Cascade tonight? Just to get in practice." 

"Practice at what? Opening eyes?" 

"Yeah. Why not?" 

"Where do you want me to make a reservation?" 

"Can we go dancing too?" 

"Shit, you have expensive tastes for a grad student, Sandburg. Couldn't we do our dancing here in our own living room?" 

"Or up in the bedroom?" 

"Minus our clothes?" 

"Make that a late reservation, Jim." 

"What reservation is that, Chief?" 

"Jim . . ." 

"Blair . . ."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
